


Запрещенный прием

by Caelibem, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Gay Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Стив никогда не попросит больше. Он никогда не попросит глубже, он не скажет «трахни меня», «пожалуйста», «еще». Билли зовет его принцессой и деткой, и Стив раз за разом шлет его на хрен.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Запрещенный прием

Вообще-то, Билли нравится быть снизу. 

Ему нравится чувствовать, как движется член внутри, нравится ощущение заполненности и то вязкое, _оголенное_ , подчиняющее удовольствие, которое тяжелеет внизу живота, а после сносит к чертям мощной горячей волной.

Билли нравится себя отпускать.

Ему _нужно_ себя отпускать. 

Его всегда тянуло к кому-то, кто сильнее его, кто старше его. Кто заменил бы ему отца? Да нет, на хрен. Билли не нужна была забота. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто заломил бы ему руки, кому бы он мог сдаться и по-звериному преданно подставить горло: _на, бери_.

Только так это работало раньше. Вспышка. Улет. Охренительный оргазм. Только так секс не был похож на тривиальный сценарий к дешевому порно, который не меняется от кассеты к кассете и от девки к девке.

Но в какой-то момент система дала сбой.

И этот момент… Ха. Нет, не тот, когда Нил сказал, что они сваливают из Кали и едут обживаться в ебаную дыру ебаных штатов. Не когда Билли осознал, что за любое неверное впечатление его изобьют здесь до полусмерти — и теперь сделать это будет готов не только отец. 

Этот момент наступил, когда Билли впервые увидел Стива — _короля Стива_ , — о котором Томми с первых минут знакомства успел прожужжать ему уши.  
Красавчик Стив. 

Золотой мальчик на полированном BMW. В шмотках, внешне мало отличающихся от тех, что носили все остальные, если не считать матовую бирку под воротом. Качество. Бренд. Белоснежные найковские кроссовки. Джинсы и джемперы, купленные явно не здесь, не в блядском Хоукинсе, привезенные откуда-нибудь из Чикаго, но успевшие впитать запах одеколона, стирального порошка и сигарет.

Стив не был похож на человека, стремящегося к власти. Билли это быстро просек. Козырем Стива был престиж — это ебучее _фирменное_ словцо, которое, судя по всему, папочка вдалбливал в него с детства.

Стильно, но не вульгарно.

Дорого, но не броско.

Поэтому Нэнси, а, Стив? Девочка-на-перспективу, девочка-фирма, девочка-престиж.

Блять.

Билли это веселило. До чертиков. До дерганного оскала. По сравнению с подавляющим большинством местных дворняг Стив казался таким породистым, таким выхоленным, таким _правильным_. Стив даже в баскетбол играл, словно по методичке.

Стива хотелось замарать.

Его хотелось трахнуть.

Стив был рожден для секса, и, впрочем, не удивительно, что с ним мечтала перепихнуться добрая половина школы. Удивительным было то, как этот придурок, пялясь на себя в отражении, умудрялся видеть только свой пиджак и свою гребаную шевелюру. Он носил расческу с собой, и каждый раз, заставая его в сортире перед зеркалом, Билли хотелось подойти к нему сзади и, схватив за подбородок, сказать: посмотри.

Посмотри на себя внимательней, принцесса. 

Ты правда думаешь, что всё дело в часах? Или в тачке? Или в твоих _отпадных_ вечеринках у бассейна?  
Взгляни на свои губы. Мягкие. По-блядски яркие. Их хочется искусать, по ним хочется провести пальцем. Эти губы охуительно бы смотрелись вокруг члена, скажи честно, Стив: ты правда _не врубаешься_?

Но.

Стив правда не врубался.

Стив не врубался настолько, что Билли так и подмывало раскрыть ему глаза. Ему просто нужен был момент. Удачное стечение обстоятельств. Природный катаклизм, Марс в Скорпионе, что угодно, блять, что выбило бы Стива из привычной ему колеи.

Билли было достаточно взгляда. Одного лишь взгляда влажных, по-щенячьи трогательных глаз, которыми Стив встретился с ним случайно, пробираясь к выходу сквозь толпу у Тины на вечеринке.

Билли знал, что нужно делать, но — не-а, нет. Он не спешил. Он подумал тогда: всему свое время. И он знал, что это время рано или поздно придет.

Дело оставалось за малым.

Билли пялится Стиву в затылок, сидя позади него на алгебре. Он знает, что Стив чувствует его взгляд. Знает, потому что за урок Стив несколько раз наклонял голову, словно борясь с желанием обернуться, — и каждый раз упрямо возвращал свое внимание к доске.

Стив не оборачивается, но то и дело касается рукой своей шеи. Он устраивает ладонь на сгибе своего плеча и держит ее прижатой, и Билли знает, что там, под тонкой тканью рубашки, ноет налитый, болезненно-красный след от его зубов.

Билли любит оставлять на нем укусы.

Он любит, широко раскрыв пасть, прижиматься к горлу Стива зубами и трахать его, крепко удерживая под коленом. Ему буквально крышу сносит от того, как каждый хренов звук, рвущийся у Стива из глотки, гудящей вибрацией оседает на его языке.

Стив громкий. Стив просто не умеет быть тихим. Он чуткий, он отзывчивый до дрожи, и, глядя на эту прижатую к плечу руку, Билли чувствует, как его собственный рот наполняется слюной.  
Стива хочется сожрать. Стива хочется так сильно, что это почти ненормально. Если честно, Билли не помнит, хотел ли он кого-нибудь _так_.

Стив не делает ничего. 

Стив заводит одним своим видом.

Его сложно назвать умелым любовником, и Билли готов поклясться: вся эта херня, которую Стив проделывал с девчонками, была под копирку слизана с каких-нибудь ебучих мелодрам. Иногда Стив пытается провернуть эту херню с ним, и тогда Стиву приходится напоминать: _здесь_ это не прокатит.

Его приходится учить.

Приходится ему показывать. Все эти штучки. Все эти _грязные_ приемчики. И, блять, на самом деле Билли обожает это делать. Он обожает то, как Стив цепенеет в его руках, когда Билли касается его там, где никто не касался прежде. Обожает, как в секундном замешательстве распахиваются его глаза. Как он хватает ртом воздух. Как цепляется за его, Билли, руки, словно за спасательный круг.

Золотой мальчик, прежде трахавшийся только на мягких родительских кроватях. В строгой миссионерской, а, Стив? Или у тебя были подружки с фантазией? 

— Расскажи мне, как они на тебе ездили, — шепчет Билли, когда трахает его на заднем сидении своей машины.

Они отсасывали тебе, красавчик?

Они давали кончить им в рот? Или милостиво позволяли спустить им в руку?

— Я бы всего тебя вылизал.

— Заткнись.

Стив никогда не попросит _больше_. Он никогда не попросит _глубже_ , он не скажет «трахни меня», «пожалуйста», «еще». Билли зовет его принцессой и деткой, и Стив раз за разом шлет его на хрен, пока ему не надоедает, пока он не смиряется, пропуская всё это мимо ушей или же просто принимая, как неизбежное зло.

Стив редко краснеет от стыда, но иногда он краснеет от злости.

Иногда черты его лица становятся острее, иногда его бархатные глаза начинают походить на выжженные угли. Невозможно. Пиздецки красиво. Стив злится, и Билли готов выгрызть из него эту злость. Они сталкиваются зубами и руками, они толкаются коленями, и их ожесточенный секс начинает больше походить на борьбу. 

Иногда дело доходит до крайности.

Иногда кажется, что Стив готов встать и уйти — и Билли не уверен, что не стал бы его держать. Он не уверен, что не взял бы его силой, если бы перед ним встал выбор. Но — Стив не уходит. Он всегда остается, он затихает, он подставляется, и Билли понимает, что сумел подсадить его на кайф, как ебаного наркомана на иглу.

Он изучил все его точки.

Он знает, что Стива насквозь пробирает дрожью, если, оттянув крайнюю плоть, с нажимом провести по головке пальцем, задевая ногтем нежное отверстие уретры.

Он знает, что у Стива туманится в голове, если по-змеиному впиться в тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Стива буквально подбрасывает на постели, и — они не пробовали, но Билли уверен: Стив смог бы кончить прямо так. Без дрочки. Без растягивающих его пальцев. Он смог бы кончить от одних только засосов на своих бедрах. 

Стив любит кончать под ним.

Он туго сжимается на члене, когда чувствует, что оргазм вот-вот накроет его с головой. Он хватает Билли за плечо, удерживая на месте, и после, когда судорога наконец отпускает, он первым встает с кровати, потому что всё его тело становится похожим на оголенный нерв.

Пожалуй, это единственное, в чем Билли его слушается. Практически всегда. Билли слушается, Билли отпускает его, но однажды он перехватывает Стива за руки и наваливается на него всем своим весом.

— Блять, Харгроув, какого черта?

— Тише, принцесса.

Билли не выходит из его тела. Билли толкается снова — толкается глубже, проскальзывая по собственной сперме внутри, и Стив под ним с силой сжимает зубы.

Да. Билли знает. Это мерзкое ощущение. Когда ты всё еще возбужден, когда твои мышцы еще не успели оправиться от спазма, когда внизу всё дрожит. Тебя словно бьет током.  
Стив пытается вырваться, но — нет. Хрена с два.

Билли любит проворачивать это с ним. Все эти штучки. Все эти грязные приемчики. Билли не играет по правилам, но справедливости ради — он всё это уже пробовал. Он испытал это на собственной шкуре. И он знает, он точно, блять, знает, что это невыносимое, обжигающее, перезревшее чувство способно стать другим, если немного потерпеть.

Если к нему привыкнуть. Если впустить его в себя глубже.

Потом без него любой оргазм станет похож на выцветшую скомканную бумагу. Слишком простой. Совершенно безвкусный. 

— Посмотри на меня, детка.

Стив не смотрит. У Стива закрыты глаза. Его кожа блестит от пота. Он весь напряжен, он не произносит ни звука, пока Билли движется в нем мягкими, неглубокими толчками. 

Билли чувствует его пульс в передавленных запястьях.

Билли считает секунды. Считает каждый выдох и вдох. 

Он бы позвал его снова. Быть может, по имени. Быть может, он извинился бы после, если бы на «тринадцать» у Стива из груди не вырвался затравленный тихий стон.


End file.
